


Trickster Twist

by Cluegirl



Series: HP Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Hellblazer - comic
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellblazer drabbles.  Some crossed over, some not.  One drabble per 'chapter', as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's the danger in paradise  For mortals who stand too close To an Angel like you.

He knows the danger. He knows.

Hell, of all Johnnyboy's old mates, Chas is the only one hasn't yet come to a sticky end. Part of this is luck -- not John's sort of laugh-at-the-Devil-and-piss-on-his-hooves sort of luck, but a plainer, earthier sort. The sort which tells Chaz when to cover John's back in a piss-up, and when to run like a rabbit and let The Constantine do whatever bollocks he's about on his bloody own.

He knows one day John will likely get him killed. The Missus makes a point of telling him that whenever he comes home from the pub while she's still awake. He tells her to shut it, they row. But he still answers when John snaps his bloody fingers, and he knows he always will.

Let them call him a bloody Sancho if they wish -- though not to his face lest they fetch a taste of his size nines, thank you -- the fact is, Chaz Chandler is not a man of faith. Heaven and Hell and Long Leggety Beasties just don't seem real to him.

Except when he looks John Constantine in the eyes.

Then Chaz doesn't _have_ to believe.

Then, he _knows_


	2. The Parting Glass

I told you, wolf. Don't try and pretend I didn't.

I warned you there was a darkness inside him, just waiting for the right moment to burst out and poison everything he loved, everything he cherished. You didn't want to hear it, I know, but I couldn't help seeing a mirror whenever I looked your Sirius Black in the face.

You're just lucky you weren't standing close to when he went up, wolf. Yes, Lucky.

And now that Black is gone and your world's in flames, you see that darkness too, don't you?

I know that's why you're here, old wolf -- hunting out the scent of him you've lost, tracking the old Trickster's hoofprints. You come to me for sex and weed and tears and a week-long pissup that'll let you forget what you've lost while you try and catch the ghost of what you had.

But I'm not him, mate, I'm not Sirius Black, I'm much worse. I don't just kill my friends, after all -- I send them to hell.

Hush now. Go to sleep.

You'll feel better in the morning.

Some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration by Glockgal


End file.
